shadow_talon_companyfandomcom-20200216-history
Capital of Westport
The City of Westport rests on the eastern shore of Westfall, and is the center of trade for the County of Gold Coast. The city is upon a large hill overlooking a natural bay. Points of Interest Gold Coast Circle of Mages: Within the walls of the city a large white tower looms over the city, built with the traditional style of Stormwind Mage towers, the circle is one of few places of arcane knowledge within the province of Westfall. The Round Keep: The keep is a large doom structure built on the top of the cities hill. A twenty five foot wall surrounds the castle, serving as the lastline of defense from siege. The building acts at the meeting place for the nobility within county, aswell at the hub for administration and dwelling for House Furlbrow. Knight's Rest: On the Keep's grounds stands large stone structure, built in the Fashion of a Stormwind Barracks. The outside of the building is decorated with several memorials, some outlining the five Virtues of the Knights of Gold Coast, others pay honor to the battles of the First and Second War. The Grand Barracks: ''' Close to the outer walls of Westport a large stone structure towers above all other buildings within the city, the Grand Barracks is the home to the enlist members of the 177th Legion and also serves as a training ground to any armed forces within the Duchy. It adorns many attachments including a stable for the Legion's horses, a training yard for sparring and a large archery range. '''Statues: Several marble statues are placed throughout the city, each in honor of the County's most revered heroes. King Varian Wrynn A large statue of King Varian stands in the center of the city looking off into the sea towards Stormwind. A large flag adorning the symbol of the Alliance is flown as his back, illuminated at all hours of the day. Sir Kurtis the Bold Outside of Knight's Rest lays a ten foot tall statue of an Alliance Knight, dressed head to do in thick plate armor. The warrior had one foot placed on top of the body of a dead orc, raising a sword to the sky. A long white piece of fabric was placed on the statue's back, reflecting on his status as the First; First Knight of Gold Coast. "The First Knight of Gold Coast; Sir Kurtis the Bold. A shining example of honor and valor to the Alliance, a symbol of death to the Horde. A veteran of a hundred battles, here lies Gold Coast's most exalted warrior; his shoes will never be filled." Duncan Christoffson: Outside of Gold Coast's only church stands the statue of a Paladin holding a libram across his chest. "A veteran of the Second War, a Paladin of the Silverhand and a Bishop of the Holy Light. Duncan was truly an embodiment of the Light's grace and wrath. The Bishop of Gold Coast gave his life on the Broken Shore to save dozens of Alliance troops; calling the Light's justice upon those who would see this world burn. He will forever be known as the dispeller of darkness."